


3 Day Problem

by Yoake_yoake



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Fluff, I'm just your problem, I'm my own problem, M/M, Nothing in detail, Slight Smut, Songfic, You're your own problem, mentioned smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoake_yoake/pseuds/Yoake_yoake
Summary: It had only been three days.Gumball couldn't forget it even if he tried. It was all his fault.Sorry for beating a dead horse with this song. But I thought this idea worked really well.





	3 Day Problem

It had only been three days. 

Gumball couldn't forget it even if he tried. It was all his fault. 

Marshall had floated into Gumball's lab while he was working. He hadn't slept in weeks and was living off of coffee and peanut brittle. He was stressed beyond belief, but he kept working. 

Marshall floated in and went to him silently, watching over his shoulder as he worked. He thought he'd tease him and got really close to his ear. 

"Boo~.." his deep voice whispered into the Prince's ear. He figured he'd jumped away and yell. Marshall always loved seeing Princy lose his temper. 

But he didn't. Gumball didn't react. He hummed softly and slowly turned to him, blinking one eye at a time.

"Woah, babe. What happened? You look worse than me." Marshall teased him. But it was true. Gumball was pale white against his hot pink hair and the dark circles around his eyes made him look like a bare skull. 

Gumball just shrugged and turned back to his work. "I'm busy..." he mumbled, unable to use any more energy to open his mouth further than a few millimeters. 

"Gum, when was the last time you slept.”

The concern in Marshall's voice almost made Gumball laugh. "What day is it?" He responded. 

Marshall frowned deeply, which made Gumball pout in return. "Marshall Leeeeeee-" he whined. "Don't be frowny!!" 

Marshall rolled his eyes and picked him up. "Come on. You're going to bed."

"No!" The prince argued. "I have work to do."

Marshall rolled his eyes a second time and set him down. "Alright. Then... what if we go somewhere that you don't have work?"

Gumball looked up at his sometimes-boyfriend with a raised brow. "I always have work."

"Not at your cabin," Marshall said matter-of-factly. "You got that place for vacation. So if we go there, no work. And you can sleep."

Gumball thought on it, but not really hard. He rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Sleep would be nice..."

Marshall nodded and picked him up again. Without another word, he cradled the young prince and flew out of the window, making sure to keep in as much shadow as possible until they reached the dark woods. 

At some point, Gum fell asleep in his arms, but he wasn't exactly sure when. He woke up in his bed in his cabin. 

Slowly, he climbed out of his bed and put on his slippers. He was still wearing the same clothes he'd come in. Gross. So he changed into comfy pjs before walking out. 

Marshall was sitting on the couch tuning his bass when Gumball walked out. He smiled as he watched him trudge to the kitchen. "Well good morning there, sleeping beauty."

Gumball mumbled what could have been a 'good morning' as he searched the cabinets. He found a small box of candy canes and sat down to eat them. 

Marshall came in behind him and ruffled his already messy bed head. "Sleep well?"

Gumball just shrugged and ate the candy canes. After long silence filled only by his quiet chewing, he pushed the box aside and laid on the table. 

Marshall purred and rubbed his back. "Still tired, huh? It's gonna take a couple of days before that actually wears off. But at least you got some sleep in."

Gumball nodded. "Thanks..." he sighed. There was more, as in 'Thanks for bringing me here and letting me sleep' but he just couldn't muster that kind of strength. 

Marshall chuckled and picked him up from his seat at the table and carried him back to the bedroom. He laid him down again. 

"I'm not sleepy.." Gumball muttered, looking up to him. 

"Yes, you are." The vampire hummed back. 

"No," Gumball huffed back. "There is a difference between tired and sleepy."

Marshall just sighed and shook his head. "Alright. Well, what do you want to do until you get sleepy?"

Gumball unhelpfully shrugged and cuddle up to him. "Be with you.."

That made Marshall chuckled as he pet his hair. "I won't leave, don't worry." He pulled Gumball onto his chest and held him close, his hands peacefully gliding down the boy's sides and then back up his back. Gumball hummed and leaned into it. 

Gumball looked up at Marshall Lee and hummed. He’d gotten a bit of his color back, looking pinker. His cheeks dusted a bit darker as he leaned up and pressed his lips to Marshall’s. 

The two stayed with their lips locked together for a couple of seconds before Marshall’s hands traveled a bit further than before. Gumball squeaked a moan and Marshall turned them over until he had the prince pinned to the bed, his cheeks red and his blue eyes swirling.

It all took off from there, the room soon echoing with moans, cries of names, and the shuffling of bed sheets. They were hot and everything was sticky. By the end of it all, they were both exhausted anyway. Gumball laid across his lovers now bare chest, hugging him as patterns were traced around his back.

Marshall Lee kissed his head as his eyes fluttered, and the Candy Prince fell asleep once more.

When he awoke, he was alone. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He could hear the shower in the bathroom running and Marshall’s deep voice, flowing smoothly from his mouth as he sang. Gumball smiled softly as he listened, the sound lulling him to close his eyes again.

He laid back down and closed his eyes, but the shower stopped soon enough. Marshall came out a few minutes later and got dressed. Gumball remained on the bed with his eyes closed. Marshall kissed his head and headed out of the room, leaving Gumball officially on his lonesome.

He remained in bed until he got bored and uncomfortable. Then he got up and copied Marshall, climbing into the shower to clean himself. It didn’t take him very long and he gazed at himself in the mirror. 

Dark bruises covered his skin all over his neck, chest, arms, and legs. And additional grey patches littered him as well. Usually, someone would have fond memories of where they came from. But not the prince. A prince could never be seen with marks like those. No one would take him seriously, and then it’d be used against him. So he dressed to hide them.

He put on a large and comfy, pink turtleneck sweater to hide all of the marks on his upper half, and skinny jeans did well to cover the ones on the lower half. He pulled on pink socks and his boots as well. Then he made sure his hair was perfect as always and placed his crown perfectly on his head.

He strolled from the room as casually as he could and went into the kitchen to find Marshall sitting on the counter. He read from a book as he tossed an apple in one hand, though he stopped both when he noticed Gumball come in. 

He looked him up and down with a raised brow. “Gum, you know it’s almost 80 degrees out, right?”

“Good morning,” he responded simply, getting into the fridge.

Marshall closed his book and hopped from the counter, going over. As Gumball stood up, Marshall wrapped his arms around his waist smoothly, kissing the back of his neck.

Gumball squeaked and ducked away quickly, spinning to look at him as he stood stiffly. 

Marshall didn’t know what to do. “Uh.. are you okay, Gumball?”

Gumball nodded quickly and walked around him to the cabinets, getting out a bowl for cereal. Marshall frowned deeply and went over. “Hey, babe, what’s wrong?” 

Again, Gumball dodged him and readjusted his sweater. “Nothing! Nothing’s wrong,” he answered quickly. He pulled up the neck of his sweater and Marshall got a hint.

“Are you insecure again? Gum, I told you, there’s nothing to be ashamed about-”

“Yes. There is.” Gumball said sharply. “What kind of prince walks around with marks all over himself.”

Marshall blinked. “Gumball, you’re allowed to call them hickies. And there is no reason to hide them. Everyone has sex-”

“Not princes.” Gumball interrupted him again. “Princes are supposed to work for their kingdoms, not for themselves. I should not have come.”

Marshall furrowed his brow. “Gumball, everyone needs a break once in a while, no one is going to blame you-”

“A prince-”

“Do not bring up other princes!” It was Marshall’s turn to interrupt this time. “You aren’t other princes. You are Gumball. Not LSP, not Wildberry Prince, and not Flame Prince.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m an exception.” Gumball crossed his arms. “ _ All  _ Princes should not have secrets.”

“Then don’t make it a secret.” Marshall laughed. Gumball was being so ridiculous. “There’s no point in hiding it, Gum.”

“Yes, there is!!” He shouted in response. He didn’t take too kindly at being laughed at. “Marshall something like this could- and will- cause problems in the kingdom. Questions and inquiries and things I don’t want to deal with.”

Marshall rolled his eyes. “Gumball. This is stupid. You’re here in the cabin. And we aren’t going anywhere. Take off the sweater.”

“No.” He said instantly. “I’m not taking it off, and I’m going back home.”

“No,” Marshall responded now, getting annoyed. “You’re not. You’re staying here. You still look half dead. You’re staying here until you’re healthy again.”

“Excuse me?” Gumball laughed in disbelief. “I am a prince, you have not right to speak to me that way!”

“And I’m a king!” Marshall shouted now. “So I have more power than you!”

“Not in the Land of Ooo!!” Prince Gumball shot back. “Rich from you, calling me dead!”

“I said you _look_ half dead!” Marshall scoffed. “What’s your fucking problem, Gumball?”

“My problem?! My fucking problem?! My problem is that a prince should not have a lover!!”

“Am I just a lover?!” Marshall was growing more upset as this argument continued. “Nothing more than a fuck buddy??”

“I didn’t say that!” Gumball screamed back. “Does being dead make you daft?? I  _ mean,  _ we can’t keep doing this!!”

“Because I get in the way!” Marshall screamed back. “Because my being here is more inconvenient for you than it is for me!!”

“YES!!” 

Gumball didn’t realize what he said until  Marshall was staring at him with a horrified look on his face. 

“Wait… w-wait, Marshall, I’m sorry-”

He held up his hand to stop him. “No. Don’t bother. I know how you feel now.” he left the kitchen and went into the living room, grabbing his mask, jacket, and bass. “I’ll come back for my stuff later.”

“No, Marshall, please-” 

Marshall didn’t even react. He just went to the door and went out, taking off instantly and disappearing. 

Gumball watched after him, unable to do anything about it. This was his fault, he’d just told him to leave, he’d just told him that they were better off away from each other. The shadows began to creep in, as tears streamed down his face. Why did he do that? What  _ was _ his problem?  _ Why did he do that!?! _

Gumball screamed as the darkness consumed him and dragged him into a panic. 

 

And so Gumball stood, staring at himself in the mirror. He wore only his purple boxers and a large t-shirt of Marshall’s that hung off of his shoulders. Everything of Marshall’s was gone. Gumball had gone to bed that night and when he woke up, all he had left was the shirt that he’d put on. 

It had only been 1 day.

Gentle, romantic music was playing in the background as he stared at himself. The bruises and bite marks were all but completely healed now, so there was almost no physical evidence that Marshall had even been there.

Gumball took a slow breath and rubbed his tired eyes as he stepped from the bathroom. He went and sat down on the bed, staring at the ground, completely unsure what to do with himself. He’d caused his whole world to fall apart. He couldn’t even bring himself to leave the cabin. 

He laid back on the bed and covered his eyes with his arm as he began to cry again. 

He cried to himself softly for a couple of minutes before the song changed. A dark bass track washed over the room and pretty soon, a low voice followed. 

“ _ La da da da daa~ _

_ I'm gonna bury you in the ground~ _

_ La da da da daa~ _

_ I'm gonna bury you with my sound~ _

_ I'm gonna, drink the red~ _

_ From your, pretty, pink face~ _

_ I'm gonna-” _

Gumball sat up quickly and scrambled to turn up the music. 

That was Marshall Lee's voice. And he was singing about him. Who else would he describe as having a “pretty, pink face”?

“ _ Sorry I don't treat you like a god _

_ Is that what you want me to do? _

_ Sorry I don't treat you like your perfect _

_ Like all your little, loyal subjects do-” _

Treat him like a god? Is that what Marshall thought he wanted?

“ _ Sorry I'm not made of sugar _

_ Am I not sweet enough for you? _

_ Is that why you always avoid me? _

_ I must be such an inconvenience to you!” _

The bite in the line caused Gumball to flinch, even if it was just on the radio. And ‘made of sugar’? That was a direct attack on him and all the candy people.

_ “Well, I’m just your problem- _

_ I’m just your problem, _

_ It’s like I’m, not even a person _

_ Am I? _

_ I’m just your problem!” _

Gumball stared at the radio in shock. ‘Problem’? He thinks... He’s a problem?

Gumball couldn’t listen anymore. He shut off the radio and broke down again, sobbing.    
What had he done?

 

It had only been 2 days. And that song that Marshall Lee had written became the most popular song on the radio. It played every other song, and it even played on SweetTube when he shuffled the music. He just couldn’t escape.

 

It had only been 3 days. And his mail invited everyone everywhere to a concert in the park. 

Marshall Lee’s concert.

It was at 8 o’clock. And Gumball made the quick decision not to go. He threw away the invite instantly and sat on the couch, too tired to think anymore.

7 rolled around… one more hour…

7:30, one-half hour….

8 o’clock came. The concert started. Gumball could swear to hear it through the walls. But no. He refused to follow the sound. 

9 o’clock arrived. Then 10… the concert was still on. 

Gumball found himself standing and dressing for the cold night air. He put on his jeans, Marshall’s t-shirt and a pink and purple jacket with his boots. And he made sure to have his crown perched high on his head as he headed out. 

He walked, and walked, and walked. He found the edge of the woods and the concert. There had to be at least 400 people in the audience, all cheering loudly as the speakers blasted Marshall’s bass riff to one of his songs.

Keeping his head low, he snaked into the crowd. He barely managed to make it in, so he found it pretty good when he was frozen in place in the center towards the front. He could see Marshall clearly here, rocking on his guitar proudly with the anger only an eternal teenager can have. 

Marshall watched him, unable to hide the sheer awe he had for this guy he’d fallen for so long ago. His black wife beater sticking to his sweaty chest and his jeans tucked into his large boots. The red flannel around his waist and his deep black hair stuck in all directions.

Marshall finished his riff and the crowd went wild, jumping and screaming, cheering Marshall Lee’s name. Gumball kept his head down as he sighed. Maybe being separate wasn’t such a bad thing. It wouldn’t be the first time he was called a parasite… Marshall didn’t need him. He was popular and everyone was throwing themselves at him.

“Alright.” Marshall chuckled, panting slightly and pushing the hair from his face. “How did you all like that?” The crowd screamed again to cheer him on. He laughed that devilishly warm laugh of his and Gumball’s heart melted as he smiled. “Alright. Just one more, yeah?” the crowd went wild again and Marshall nodded. “Got it. Now, I know you all know this one. Probably.” he looked down to his guitar and strummed a couple of notes, the crowd screaming again.

Gumball’s heart sped up quickly and he felt like he was gonna panic. It was that damn song again. 

“ _ La da da da daa~ _

_ I'm gonna bury you in the ground~ _

_ La da da da daa~” _

Marshall froze, the strumming continued. Everything stopped moving as they made eye contact. Gumball had been spotted.

Marshall sputtered the next lyrics quickly. His eyes hardened and he began levitating towards Gumball in the crowd.

_ “-I'm gonna bury you with my sound~ _

_ I'm gonna, drink the red~ _

_ From your, pretty, pink face~ _

_ I'm gonna-” _

He was right in Gumball’s face now, threatening and looking like he wanted to hit him on the spot. The rest of the crowd had parted to let Marshall through and Gumball looked around quickly.

Something came over him. Something he couldn’t explain. A combination of anger, fear, heartbreak, and guilt washed over him all at once and before he could stop himself, he spoke.

“Are you done yet?” he asked, his voice flat and emotionless. And then it all came out at once. “‘Cause I’m tired of feeling guilty for this!!” he couldn’t stop himself from joining the rhythm. His shouting, caught Marshall off guard, who actually pulled back slightly.

“ _ Is that what people really think about me? _

_ That I’m a god above all of you?”  _

He almost screamed the words that came to mind. Marshall grit his teeth and sang over him as he went back to the stage, keeping his eyes locked onto him.

_ “Sorry I don’t treat you like your perfect, _

_ Like all your little loyal subjects do!” _

Gumball huffed and stormed the stage, climbing up onto it to join him. He stared him down. Well.. as best as he could with Marshall levitating about 3 feet above him and 6 feet away.

“ _ Sorry if I seem malicious, _

_ But I can’t sympathize with you. _

_ I know that it hurts when your lonely, _

_ But I can’t take that burden from you! _

_ So-” _

Gumball shouted back his own heartbreak to the Vampire King, though he knew that it was his fault if Marshall felt that way.

Marshall turned away from him, keeping his back to him.

“ _ I’m just your problem! _

_ Well~”  _ he sang. But Gumball interrupted him.

“ _ You’re YOUR own- _

_ “-Problem!” _

Marshall joined him for the last word, almost mocking him for singing back when just being up on this stage heightened his anxiety. He spun back towards him, his eyes glowing dangerously.

_ “It’s like I’m, not even a person, _

_ Am I?”  _

Marshall took over again. Gumball grew furious once more.

“ _ I’m just your problem!” _

_ “I’m just your problem?” _

They sang together, Marshall’s being a firm statement and Gumball’s being more of a question.

The crowd screamed another cheer as they hit the notes together and Gumball took a deep breath to continue.

“ _ I-” _

_ “Now-”  _

The two split, Gumball sharply putting himself over Marshall’s voice.

_ “You wear this defensive attitude!” _

_ “I-” _

They went together, and then Marshall forced himself forward, shooting closer to Gumball. 

_ “Shouldn’t have to prove anything to you!” _

He got back into Gumball’s face, forcing him to step back. Venom practically poured from his words as he spit the next lyrics at him.

_ “I’m sorry that I exist, _

_ I’ve forgotten what landed me on your blacklist _

_ Well- _ ”

And with a sharp step forward Gumball, stood his ground. 

“ _ I- will always be here, _

_ But it’s not my battle to save you from You!” _

His own spite came from his words and he retracted. Too mean, too mean-

“ _ So-” _

_ “But-” _

_ “Why do I want to? _

_ “Yes, I still want to!” _

Marshall Lee closes his eyes when he sings... Gumball was straining his own voice, not used to singing out so loudly.

“ _ Why do I want to?” _

_ “Oh, I still want to.  _

_ But I must..” _

So much raw emotion was pouring from both boys’ mouths, the crowd was going wild.

“ _ I don't have a clue!” _

_ “Stand! And watch!” _

They faced each other, both screaming their lyrics. Marshall was still singing from spite and anger. But Gumball was almost pleading for forgiveness. 

“ _ I’m asking you!” _

“ _ We Will Survive!!” _

Marshall almost smirked in his attempt to take over his song again but he was surprised when Gumball screamed his next lyric with so much force that it caused his crown to slip from his head and clatter on the stage. But they both continued singing without a second thought, Marshall Lee now staring in wonder at this boy in front of him.

“ _ So, why do I want to?” _

_ “But I still want to” _

Marshall landed on the stage and tried another attempt to take over again. 

“ _ And I guess that’s why-” _

_ “I Guess!” _

_ “- I wanna bury you in the ground!” _

Gumball stepped closer to him, making Marshall go back up into the air. 

_ “Because I care?! Why _

_ You wanna bury me with your sound!” _

The message appeared to finally take hold of Marshall as he slowly landed once more, the both of them stepping closer to each other.

_ “I’m that it’s this way, _

_ But I don’t know what else to say..” _

They worked together until Marshall stopped. But Gumball moved closer still. They were only a few feet apart now.

“ _ And I promise you, _

_ You could never push me away-” _

Marshall was out of breath, unsure what to do to react. But he found himself singing again.

_ “Cause I~” _

_ “And I~ _

_ Cannot wait for… When you say..” _

Hardly even a foot left between them, Gumball moved as close to him as possible. He eventually stopped, staring into each other’s eyes.

“ _ I’m-” _

_ “When you… say…” _

_ “-just your problem…” _

They reached the last lyrics, finding themselves leaning into each other, just inches apart, about to kiss. 

Gumball’s eyes closed as he waited for the connection. But they shot open when he noticed what he was doing. He pushed Marshall Lee away, catching him off guard and he stumbled back. Gumball’s heart was beating out of his chest as he watched Marshall stare at him. He turned and saw the entire audience staring at him also. 

Tears slowly streamed from his eyes and looked back to Marshall. “I’m sorry-..” he choked, barely more than a whisper, but he knew Marshall could hear it. He turned on his heels and took off, jumping off the stage and running back into the woods. 

He ran and ran, one foot in front of the other until he finally managed to make it back to his cabin. He slammed the door behind him and broke into sobs, curling into himself.

He didn’t remember what happened after that... But he woke up in bed, wearing only the t-shirt and his underwear, his unruly bed head unwilling to be tamed. He didn’t feel like he should be awake…

He glanced to his alarm clock. 4:30? What woke him?

A gentle knock at his front door answered the question. 

Slowly, the candy prince climbed from the bed. He put on his slippers and dragged his exhausted body to the front door. He didn’t even look out the peephole as he opened it. Instantly, he stood straighter.

It was Marshall Lee. “Hey,” he said simply as he leaned on the door frame, a cigarette in between his lips. He held out his hand. Dangling from his finger was Gumball’s crown. “You left this on the stage.”

Gumball stared at it and then took it in his hands gently. “Oh.. thanks.” he just set it on the table near the door. 

They stood in silence for several minutes, Marshall smoking and Gumball shuffling on his feet as he bit his lip. He slowly looked up to him.

“Marshall, I-I sorry about what I said, I didn’t mean any of it. I was just tired and panicked and-”

“Don’t mention it.” his voice tore Gumball from his thoughts.

“H-Huh?”

“I said don’t mention it,” Marshall repeated, stomping out his cigarette and turning to him. “I understand. This trip itself was unexpected. You couldn’t be gone long in the first place and the marks would make you seem like a less than perfect ruler, I get it.”

Gumball sighed in relief and relaxed his shoulders. He understood... Then he looked up to him. “You think I’m a perfect ruler?”

Marshall nodded. “Of course I do. You only ever do what’s good for your kingdom and you make sure that everyone else is taken care off before yourself. Not everyone could do that.”

Gumball blushed and looked down. “Thanks… That’s nice of you to say…”

Marshall nodded and turned to leave. “I’ll get out of your messy hair-”

“Wait!” Gumball said quickly, watching as Marshall turned around to look at him again. “Do you… do you want to come in?”

Marshall watched him before smiling a bit, that smile that made Gumball’s heart melt every time. He walked past him and went inside. “Nice shirt.”

Gumball’s heart fluttered and he smiled a bit. “Thanks... It’s my boyfriend’s..” he closed the door behind him.


End file.
